Pukei-Pukei Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Bird Feet *Infraorder: Bird Wyvern *Family: Pukei-Pukei *Species: Pukei-Pukeiモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～ - pg. 3 *Subspecies: Coral Pukei-Pukei Pukei-Pukei is a reptilian Bird Wyvern that is native to the New World. History One of the species discovered in the New World, Pukei-Pukei was discovered by the Research Commission when they first explored the lone continent. Habitat Range Pukei-Pukei is known to inhabit the Ancient Forest MHW's Monster Field Guide: Pukei-Pukei, though it will sometimes venture into the Wildspire Waste MHW's Monster Field Guide: Pukei-Pukei. It is believed by researchers that the Pukei-Pukei population originally lived in the treetops of the Ancient Forest but were forced to the lower levels of the area because of a Rathalos invading the canopy.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 Ecological Niche Pukei-Pukei is a herbivore that feeds on various plants like scatternuts, sporepuffs, and poisoncups.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Pukei-Pukei Observed feeding on certain plants and stones in-game for Monster Hunter: World In some instances, Pukei-Pukei has even been observed eating stones. Despite being a herbivore, it will attack weaker monsters like Mosswine and Jagras, but will flee from larger, stronger monsters like Anjanath and Rathalos.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Pukei-Pukei Importantance to the Ecosystem Many of the plants in the Ancient Forest have a low germination rate due to them being covered by a shell, but Pukei-Pukei increases the germination rate by feeding on them.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 Pukei-Pukei mainly eats these plants for food and defensive purposes, though leaves behind the seeds which makes more vegetation for its environment.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 From the Pukei-Pukei eating the plants, it allows for the Ancient Forest's habitat to further grow and spread.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 Biological Adaptations Like some Bird Wyverns, Pukei-Pukei has feathers covering some portions of its body (Wings and neck). Inside of these feathers are small crystals that reflect light, changing color depending on the light's angle.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 The color of Pukei-Pukei's feathers, as well as its face, will change color to reflect the Bird Wyvern's emotions, showing how it feels at the moment.Info on Pukei-Pukei: https://www.famitsu.com/news/201804/30156658.html For example, when Pukei-Pukei's feathers are brown, and its eyes are partially closed, it means that it is scared and has recently encountered a large monster like Anjanath.Example: https://youtu.be/vrMDC7g1o-k?t=2384 Inside of Pukei-Pukei's mouth is a long tongue that it is able to stick out freely by pushing its hyoid bone forward and stretching its rubbery muscles around.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 This tongue can be about four meters long, or more, and is mostly used for grabbing plants, though can be used as a weapon as well.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 Though Pukei-Pukei's tongue can be used as a weapon, it isn't its main means of defense. Like Gypceros, Pukei-Pukei has a poison sac and is able to spit globs of it at foes, however, it adds an extra punch to its poison by eating.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Pukei-Pukei Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 When threatened, Pukei-Pukei will look for certain plants before eating them, and store some of the plant's properties in its lower jaw, combining it with its own poison.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Pukei-Pukei Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 By combining the plant's properties with its own poison, it gives its poison an extra effect that helps protect it against predators. For example, when Pukei-Pukei combines scatternuts with its own poison, it is able to both stun and poison its enemies at the same time.Example: https://youtu.be/yvEQDd1t95w?t=131 By constantly eating plants and combining them with its poison, a toxic gas is produced in its body, which dissolves in its poison sac and accumulates in its tail. While this toxic gas is accumulated in its tail, Pukei-Pukei can fire this gas off from the end of its tail, acting as an extra defense against predators.Example: https://youtu.be/xtT5GIViSXo?t=91 Behavior Pukei-Pukei is a monster that is known to bully smaller species but flees from larger ones. It won't attack hunters on sight but will attack them if it feels threatened by them. Breeding Habits Rather than care for its own young, it is believed that Pukei-Pukei uses Mernos to care for its babies.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 When a Mernos isn't in its nest, Pukei-Pukei will sneak into the nest and lay its own eggs, leaving its young in the care of the oblivious Mernos.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 Once the Pukei-Pukei's eggs hatch, the young will leave the Mernos's nest and care for themselves, spending most of their time learning how to fly and feeding on plants.Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure - pg. 32 Sources *Monster Hunter: World *https://youtu.be/vrMDC7g1o-k?t=2313 *https://www.famitsu.com/news/201804/30156658.html *"Monster Hunter: World Hunting Thanksgiving 2018 Official Brochure" (Japanese モンスターハンター：ワールド 狩猟感謝祭 2018 公式パンフレット) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Bird Wyvern Ecology